Menthol Blue
by Vilmarix
Summary: Ichigo always wondered, why the feline Arrancar would always happily nap on his bed every time he put the fresh sheets. IchiGrim, Dub-Con, AR, PWP


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** Stumbled across some random article about menthol and cats while reading Bleach. This is the end result. This dirty little one-shot is gift for my wonderful beta _**'Lilinoe'**_ , since she had gone through hell and back doing a brilliant job at proofing my other Bleach fic **'Black Peninsula'**.

 **Summery:** _Ichigo always wondered, why the feline Arrancar would always happily napped on his bed every time he put the fresh sheets. IchiGrim, Dub-Con, AR, PWP_

 **Warnings:**

Dub-Con

AR (Alternate Reality)

Crap Science

* * *

 **Menthol Blue**

Hearing the rumbling noise of the feline arrancar purring lowly on his bed, made Ichigo sigh. He was glad the sadistic cat wasn't out to kill him, but it did bug him that the feline would always make himself comfortable on his bed every time he put on fresh sheets. It was as if the arrancar had a sixth sense about it. Just as he finished tucking the sheet around his bed and changing the pillowcases, Grimmjow would crawl though his window. There wouldn't even be an exchange of words, the feline would unbuckle his sword, lean it against the wall and flop onto the bed and fall asleep. More often than not, he would release a low purr as he slumbered. He would wake up a few hours later just before nightfall, and go back to Hueco Mundo, not returning until he changed the sheets again.

At first it was by chance, Grimmjow had knocked on his window asking for their monthly spar. When he was refused the arrancar flopped on his bed stating that he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted. Ichigo was preparing for his entrance exams to Todai and needed every waking moment to study. Especially since he had been neglecting his classes to perform his Shinigami duties. So if the feline wasn't causing him any trouble, he didn't care if the male was napping on his bed. However, that day Yuzu had knocked on the door chiming it was the day to change the bed sheets. They normally changed them on the first of every month; being in a clinic and Yuzu being a master homemaker, made for a neat, tidy and clean abode. So before she opened his door, Ichigo grabbed the sleeping cat and shoved him into the closet.

 _"What was that?" She asked, walking in with the fresh set of sheets. Grimmjow had yowled in surprised when he was bodily thrown into the closet. Not that Yuzu could see him clearly, but she could still sense his presence in the room._

 _"Nothing, just some random stray cat." He replied flippantly. Spiking his reiatsu as a warning when he heard a shuffle from inside his closet._

 _'Fuck us up, I will end you.' He thought dangerously as he glared at the closet door, where he had flung the arrancar. Hearing the shuffle quiet down and from the annoyed flicker of Grimmjow's spiritual energy, he had gotten the message._

 _He chatted amiably with his little sister about mundane everyday things as she changed his sheets. Apparently she had tried out a new washing detergent, and wanted his opinion. Sniffing a pillow case, he had replied saying that it was nice and not as pungent as the flowery one she usually buys; earning a pillow in the face for his tease. Once she collected the dirty sheets, she bid him goodbye and Ichigo ruffled her hair from behind. Even though they were older he couldn't stop doting on his younger sisters. They were his reason for becoming who, or what, he was today._

 _Soon as the door closed Grimmjow slid the closet door open, looking annoyed and ruffled. Ichigo couldn't hold back the snort, since the male gave the impression of cat being suddenly drenched in water. The feline shot him a glare, but went back to flopping on the bed. It irritated Ichigo, since he just had the sheets changed, but he guessed the male wanted to get even with him for the rough shove into the closet. It wasn't like Grimmjow shed fur everywhere, so Ichigo let him laze on his bed while he returned to his books. Maybe in the evening he would spar with the arrancar, after he finished this chapter of biology._

 _Engrossed with making his short notes he almost mistook the low rumbling sound for a passing vehicle on the road. However since it wasn't fading away as it should, Ichigo glanced in the direction it was coming from and found Grimmjow fast asleep on his bed, purring. He had to bite his knuckled to hold back the chuckle, since it was so surreal for the male to be wearing such an expression of pleasure on his face. Carefully pulling out his Shinigami issued phone and deactivating any sound from the device, he clicked a couple of pictures of the sleeping arrancar. This moment was far too precious for it to not be immortalized._

Pausing his work, and placing his pencil on the desk; Ichigo watched the arrancar sleep. He had initially taken those pictures for blackmail material. However he had found himself becoming attached and possessive of the photographs. There were many times he had found himself staring at them idly, when the arrancar wasn't visiting. Over the months they had gotten comfortable with each other's presence. Although there was a rather brutal spar either before or after the feline decided to nap; it had become an expected and routine situation for them. Many had commented about Grimmjow's regular visits, but he brushed them off saying it was nothing but a casual meet up. After everything had settled he needed someone to push him so he didn't become lazy and out of shape.

Feeling the slight throb of his ankle reminded Ichigo of today's spar. Grimmjow had gotten lucky during the battle making him lose his footing. He had regained his stance after a bad landing on his ankle, causing a sprain. Not that Kurosaki Ichigo would be bested by a sprained ankle, but the dull throb was annoying to deal with. If he were any good at healing kido he would have dealt with it already, but unfortunately he had little to no control over his reiatsu let alone enough to focus it and heal his injury. It wasn't so serious that he needed to seek medical attention from anyone, so he decided to let it heal the old fashioned way. Reaching into his desk drawer he pulled out a jar of cream he used for these things. Opening it he was immediately blasted with the scent of menthol, making him scrunch his nose.

However he wasn't the only one who could smell the substance, because Grimmjow had let out a loud moan in his sleep and started shifting around on the bed. Ichigo froze and stared as the arrancar's movements gradually became more and more frantic and a blush started to form on his cheeks. Slowly the male sat up on his bed dishevelled with his thighs parted and knees bent, Ichigo had to blink multiple times to ensure what he was seeing was real. Grimmjow's face was coloured red with a blush, his mouth was open and breathing heavily. Ichigo could barely see the cerulean blue in his eyes, at this point it was just a thin ring around his giant pupils. Looking down between the hollows parted legs, Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the budge that was straining against his white sparring hakama.

"Kurosaki." He moaned, while purring heavily. "That smell…" Closing his eyes and scrunching his nose.

Ichigo looked at the cream and suddenly realized what was happening. Menthol was a compound found in plants in the mint family such as as cat nip, only the concentration in the cream was slightly more potent making it more of an aphrodisiac. All this time he thought that it was a load of crap since there wasn't much research conducted, save for some cat owners commenting about the head-over-heels reaction to it. However taking in the sight of the feline arrancar now moaning and purring, while looking every bit as erotic as a male escort, it was safe to say it was a very powerful aphrodisiac. Making that connection, Ichigo connected the dots between fresh sheets and Grimmjow. He remembered catching a faint whiff of mint from the clean laundry.

While he was figuring all of this, the feline had gotten tired of sitting on his bed and had walked across the room towards him. The next thing he realized was that he had a lap full of purring arrancar nuzzling his neck. Immediately capping the cream, Ichigo threw it inside his drawer again. However even though he had closed the lid, the minty scent was already in the room. He tried to gently push the Espada off him, but the male only gripped him tighter and changed his seated position. Earlier he was seated sideways, now Grimmjow had parted his legs straddling Ichigo and grinding his erection against the red head's crotch. Ichigo couldn't help the instinctual response to the movement waking up his member. To have such a striking man on his lap acting so wanton and willing would break even the Soul King's resolve. Not to mention his growing attraction for the arrancar didn't help either.

"Grimmjow." He tried to pry the feline off him, "You really don't want to be doing this-"

"Shut up Kurosaki." The arrancar snarled, cutting him off, while pushing him off the chair toppling them to the floor. Shifting around, Ichigo found himself lying flat on the floor with Grimmjow seated on top of him. "I don't come to this shit hole because I only want to beat your arse and sleep on your bed."

'More like I beat your arse, you dumb cat. But yeah…' Ichigo raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but that only aggravated the feline further. Seeing his facial expression, Grimmjow growled in frustration and leaned forward to kiss the male beneath him.

Feeling that sharp tongue enter his mouth, Ichigo's immediately responded. Fighting with the rougher and thinner muscle for some time, he felt Grimmjow eventually submit to him allowing him to enter his mouth. The arrancar tasted of hollow blood and something that could only be described as Grimmjow; something he wouldn't have found arousing previously but the arrancar made them his own personal aphrodisiac. Biting the male's lip slightly causing it to bleed, Ichigo lapped at the blood. His hollow instincts were waking up causing him to be rougher than he normally would be with a partner. Not that Grimmjow was complaining, since the male responded by moaning into his mouth and grinding his rock hard length again his.

Breaking apart for much needed air, they both stared at each other panting. Grimmjow sat back against his crotch, with his own length tenting in his hakama, looking sensuously disheveled. Grimmjow moaned breathily to him with pleasure lidded eyes, "Fuck me, Kurosaki." He purred erotically.

Whatever control he had, snapped and Ichigo instinctively rolled them over slamming the arrancar onto his bedroom floor. Violently ripping off the male's clothing, Ichigo soon had Grimmjow bare underneath him. The feline replied in kind, but fumbled slightly with his belt and jeans due to his impatience. Chuckling, Ichigo stood and removed his lower clothing slowly, ensuring every inch he revealed was watched intently by the arrancar on the floor. Removing his boxers and allowing his length to spring free, Ichigo saw Grimmjow unconsciously lick in lips with anticipation. Turned on by the reaction, Ichigo reached down and flipped the male over by his ankle.

Grimmjow yelped in surprised but braced himself for the impact. Growling at the rough treatment, he looked back to glare at the red head; only to see the male carefully kneel, being mindful of his sprain, while wetting his fingers. Watching his tongue swirl around those digits made the arrancar's length throb with anticipation. He usually wasn't the type to bottom, but Kurosaki had a sleeping dominance within him that made him lower his guard and expose himself. He didn't overtly display his submission like the many insecure arrancar he had come across, but there was just something about Ichigo that made them docile around the red head. It could be his inner hollow being an over powered insane bastard, or it could be the powerful reiatsu that could bring lower adjuchas to their knees. Whatever it was, Grimmjow wanted to claim him for himself.

Feeling a finger press against his opening, the feline shifted around to accommodate the intrusion. He parted his knees further, lowered his chest to the ground and arched his back causing his buttocks to spread obscenely. He could tell the new position was arousing for Kurosaki, because the male immediately added a second digit and began to thrust and prepare him more roughly. Feeling the fingers scissor and stretching his insides Grimmjow let out a moan. The male pressed and massaged his inner muscles, occasionally pulling out his long thick fingers to play with his tight rim. The feline was about to snap and tell the male to hurry up, because he had become tired of being on that edge of arousal, when Kurosaki skillfully prodded something inside him. In that moment, Grimmjow realized the male had been looking around for his prostate while preparing him. However he couldn't hold back the reaction it pulled from him, mewling and clawing into the wooden floor.

"Now that is an interesting reaction." Kurosaki commented with his voice now deeper with arousal and amusement, as he kept pressing the pleasure gland repeatedly with his talented fingers. Grimmjow couldn't help himself, he was drowning in pleasure even as his member throbbed painfully. He could feel his climax slowly building within his stomach as his body shuddered.

Just as he was on the verge of release, he felt those devilish fingers leave his body pulling a disappointed whine from his throat. Turning around and glaring at the male, Grimmjow found him seated, leaning back on his hands casually and smirking. If it wasn't for the throbbing between his legs, he would have ripped the males face off. Kurosaki smirked taking in his frustrated look, "You know it's not fair with you having all the fun, why don't you return the favour?" Shifting his gaze to his equally hard length standing upright between his legs.

Grimmjow suppressed a shiver as he saw those usually dark amber eyes flash gold for a second. There was something about this man that made him want to submit to him. Even now, although it was worded as a suggestion, Grimmjow couldn't refuse Kurosaki. Hearing the deep smooth voice resonate within him, made him utterly defenseless against the male. It could be that strange scent which aroused him initially, heightening his senses but now most of it had flushed out of his system; indicating that it was the red head drawing out his wanton nature. Turning around and crawling sensually towards Kurosaki's crotch, very aware of the other's penetrative gaze, Grimmjow wetted his lips before engulfing the thick member into his mouth.

Ichigo bit back a groan as he felt the wet warmth sheath his length. This wasn't his first time nor was it with a male. He had many partners, and a relationship or two. He wasn't picky on gender, if they were compatible with him it usually worked out. However amongst all the men and women he had bedded and loved, Grimmjow was by far the best at giving head. Maybe it was due to the feline being a hollow appeasing his inner instincts. He had yet to sleep with a Visored but deep down he knew, that after experiencing the arrancar's mouth on his member, he didn't want anyone else.

The rough tongue swirled around his length as it's owner alternated between sucking and licking. Since he couldn't take the whole length into his mouth, Grimmjow had considered using one of his hands to stroke what wouldn't fit. Taking only the tip into his mouth, Ichigo watched as the feline closed his eyes and sucked, feeling the tip of his tongue rub the slit and licking away any liquid that leaked. Afterwards the arrancar used his hand to stroke him, while his mouth would focus it's attention on his sack. Feeling that rough tongue on his sensitive skin and the rhythmic stroking on his hardness, his climax was swiftly approaching. Feeling Grimmjow move back towards his length, Ichigo let out a low groan. Gripping the feline by his hair he lifted the male's head from his crotch. He could feel his arousal heighten as he watched a string of saliva connect his length and the man's mouth.

Pulling him up for a rough kiss, Ichigo whispered huskily into Grimmjow's ear, "Now Kitty-Bitch, you will have to ride me since you fucked up my ankle." Hearing the feline moan in response, Ichigo lowered himself back to floor. Watching as the rather flushed arrancar positioned himself above his length, Ichigo gripped the man's shaky hips to steady him. Parting his cheeks, Ichigo aided his excruciatingly slow decent. Inch by inch, Ichigo could feel the tight hot sheath encase his member and he had to concentrate on his breathing to prevent himself from slamming into the male seated on him. Hearing the feline moan and clench around his length, Ichigo gritted his teeth to control himself.

After a few agonizing minutes, Ichigo felt the male adjust to the intrusion and allowed himself to rock his hips. Moaning, Grimmjow used his knees to lift almost completely off his length before slamming himself down again. Gradually the feline increased his pace, but he was growing tired in this position as Ichigo noticed the trembling of his thighs. Taking pity on the arrancar and feeling the spasming of his inner walls as it tightened sporadically around his member, Ichigo sat up and guided the male to the floor. Mindful of his ankle, Ichigo lifted one of Grimmjow's legs to his shoulder and thrust deeply into the male. Judging by the way feline lost control and his body writhed as he yowled out, Ichigo figured he hit Grimmjow's sweet spot.

"Kurosaki…" He moaned looking at him through the haze of pleasure.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo growled darkly, "You might as well say my name, considering you have my cock in your arse."

In between the next few thrusts, Grimmjow mewled out, "Ichigo."

Maybe it was the way the arrancar had said his name, but Ichigo barely remembered thinking 'fuck the foot.' Before adjusting their posture. Putting the feline's foot down from his shoulder, and turning him on his hands and knees he gripped him by the hips roughly, Ichigo began to violently thrust into the male as he felt his hollow nature rise to the surface. The thrusts were too fast and strong for Grimmjow to support this position, so Ichigo watched as the male lowered his face to the floor as his arms collapsed. The red head reached down and brushed away some of the hair that fell on the felines face. Feeling the sheath clench tightly around his thick member Ichigo heard Grimmjow come with loud moan, spending his release all over the floor beneath them. As the feline was shuddering through his climax, Ichigo continued to thrust into the spasming channel and followed the arrancar soon after, emptying into the male beneath him.

All energy spent, Ichigo guided them both to lie on the floor. Spooning him from behind, the redhead tenderly kissed the felines neck. Pulling his spent and now soft length from Grimmjow's abused entrance, something rumbled within him as he heard a soft disappointed whine from the male in his embrace. Reaching down and fingering the swollen entrance, pushing back some of his essence with a lewd squelch, Grimmjow twitched and his reiatsu flickered.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again." Ichigo murmured into the male's ear, "That's unless you want me to while not being drugged."

"If I didn't want you to do what you did just now, I would have ripped your dick off, Kurosaki." A hoarse reply came from Grimmjow. "That scent though arousing, didn't make me lose my mind."

Ichigo blinked in surprised, but taking the arrancar's red tinged cheek he let his features soften. Smiling slightly, "I'm hurt, Grimmjow." Licking the shell of the feline's ear, "I thought we were on first name basis now."

Shuddering, Grimmjow huffed out, "It's going to take a lot more than a quickie to get me to call you by your first name."

"Oh, you consider that a quickie?" Ichigo playfully replied, licking the sweat on the feline's neck and nipping at certain areas on the column. "Give me a few moments and I'll rectify that."

Flaring his reiatsu and sensing Grimmjow raise his more compliant version in response, the unorthodox couple prepared for their second round.

The dull throbbing of his ankle was the last thing on Ichigo's mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to write an IchiGrimm fic, but lacked a suitable plot for one. Not that this little one-shot had much of a plot to begin with; but a premise. Take the science very lightly, menthol comes from the same plant family in which catnip does. So it would garner the same affectionate behaviour; but to acts an aphrodisiac is a bit stretching of the truth.

I'm labelling this as Dub-Con; since Grimmjow was still under the influence of the menthol, even though he gave his consent.

I am severely allergic to fur. So if some of the 'cat behaviour' is off, please pardon me. All my experience of interacting with cats is through my friends.

**I love it! I was probably grinning like a loon the whole time I was editing this. ~Lilinoe**

Feel free to drop a comment and anything is welcome; constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


End file.
